Secrets
by APWW06
Summary: Jesse has a secret that he is not telling Becky. DJ has a secret that she does not want anyone to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse has a secret that he is not telling Becky about

(Takes place during the eighth season)

-------------------------

(Jesse is in the attic sitting on the couch reading a newspaper)

Becky walks up to him wraps her arms around his neck "Hey Jess, I just put the kids down for a nap you know what that means?'

"No Becky what does it mean?'

"This is what it means" (starts kissing him but Jesse pulls away)

"What's wrong" Becky says in a surprised tone.

"Nothing I just have something's to do" and with that he runs out of the room.

---------------------------

(In DJ's room)

(Stephanie and Michelle are looking through DJ's room while she is at the mall with Kimmy)

"We have to find DJ's diary. I need to know what's going on between her and Steve" Says Stephanie as she is looking under DJ's bed

"What do you mean?" asks Michelle as she is helping Stephanie even though she doesn't know what there doing

"I know she and Steve broke up, but I don't know why she has not told anybody" Stephanie answers getting annoyed

"DJ and Steve broke up. Why?"

"I don't know that's what were trying to find out" Stephanie says now starting to yell "now keep looking"

"Don't have a cow" Michelle says while starting to look again

--------------------------------

(In the living room Danny is sitting on the couch talking to Joey)

"Hey guys, glad you're here could I talk to you?" Jesse says sounding desperate

"Sure" Danny and Joey say in unison

"It's been ten years today" Jesse says as if he was admitting it to himself

"Ten years since what" asked Danny

"Since Alexis died" Jesse said

"Whose Alexis" asked Joey

"Alexis was Jesse's old girlfriend that died in a shooting. I'm really sorry Jess I know how much you loved her" Danny said feeling sorry for Jesse

"Well I have a problem, I haven't told Becky about her"

"You have been with Becky for seven years and you haven't told her about Alexis" Danny said

" Well I don't know how she would react to me telling her that I really loved another girl"

"Well look at the bright side, if Alexis wouldn't have died then you wouldn't have married Becky" said trying to make Jesse feel better

"I know that and I love Becky so much, but Danny you know what I mean, you lost your wife. But if Pam had never died then you would have never been able to go out and get engaged to Vicky" Jesse said

"Yes, but Vicky knew about Pam. You should really tell Becky about Alexis and soon" Danny said looking out for Jesse

"I don't know, it's been such a long time" Jesse said looking for a way out of telling Becky the truth

"But the longer you wait the harder it will be to tell her" Joey said for once being serious

"I know. I guess I'll tell her later" Jesse said not looking forward to what was to come

"You're doing the right thing Jess" Danny said patting Jesse on the back.

(Jesse gives a weak smile)

----------------------------------

(Back in DJ's room Stephanie and Michelle are still looking through DJ's room when DJ and Kimmy walk in)

"What are you guys doing in my room?" DJ asks obviously not happy

"Well um….." Stephanie and Michelle say in unison

"Well we were looking for that stick of gum we left in here" Stephanie says giving a very nervous smile(see's a pack of gum on the desk and grabs it) " O there it is, well were off. Come on Michelle"

"Do you guys think I was born yesterday, I know you were looking for my dairy" DJ says getting really angry

"Sorry Deej we just have to know what's going on between you and Steve" Stephanie says as if she were begging for forgiveness

------

**As you all can see I changed it from script to.. What ever you call this. I suck at writing like this so forgive me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**I forgot who said it but DJ's secret does not have to do with sex or pregnancy **

**------**

(In the kitchen Becky is setting the table getting ready for dinner)

Jesse comes walking into the kitchen "Becky we need to talk"

"Your right, what was up with what you did earlier in the attic" Becky said stopping setting the table and now looking right at Jesse

"That's what I wanted to talk about, see ten years ago…"

Becky starts talking cutting Jesse off and wrapping her arms around his neck "You know what; I changed my mind, I don't want to know. I know that you still love me more than any other woman in the world and it was just a phase"

Walking away nervously "Yeah it was just a phase. But it's over now and I'm back to the regular Jesse" Now heading toward the door

"Where are you going honey? Dinner is almost ready."

Looking for an excuse "O well umm… I think I hear Danny calling me" Jesse said still walking toward the door

"I don't hear anything" Becky said starting to set the table again

"Well it's kind of like those loud pitched noises only dogs can hear; only brother-in-laws can hear it" Now running out to the living room

Calling after him "Well ok, but dinner will be ready in about ten minutes"

Yelling from the other room"ok"

----------

(In DJ's room)

"What's going on between me and Steve is none of your business" DJ says starting to yell now

"Fine then just answer us one question: why did you and brake-up?" Stephanie says as if begging for information

"Who told you me and Steve broke-up?" asked DJ

"Well you have been acting really sad lately and when anyone talks or asks about Steve you change the subject" Says Michelle in a matter of fact kind of tone

"Maybe I just don't feel like talking about Steve" DJ says now staring at her feet

"Come on Deej, don't lie to us, we hate to see you sad, because its makes us sad too" Stephanie says really sounding sad

"Ok fine, me and Steve did brake-up"

"Why" Michelle said wanting more information

--------------------

(Jesse come running into the family room from the kitchen)

"That was fast Jess, how did Rebecca take it?" Danny says standing up from the couch

"O Becky, she took it great; she took it way better than I thought she would" Jesse answered laughing nervously

"You didn't tell her did you" Joey said smiling

"I couldn't, she kept talking about how she knew that I loved her more than any other woman in the world. I couldn't make my self do it."

"Jesse you do love her more than any other woman in the world" Danny said chiming into the conversation

"Well of course I do, but I think I still kind of love Alexis" Said Jesse sounding ashamed

"Its ok if you still love Alexis, I'm sure that Becky would understand" Danny said patting Jesse on the back

"Yeah, Becky loves you more than anything else in the world" Joey said also patting Jesse on the back

"You have to tell her Jess, I mean what's the worst that can happen" Danny said trying to look on the bright side

"What's the worst that can happen, the worst that can happen is Becky starts to hate me, moves out and I never see her again, and I'm left raising my two kids in my brother-in-laws attic. That's the worst that can happen" Jesse said getting annoyed with Danny

"See, now is that so bad" Joey said quickly realizing that it wasn't the best time for jokes

In response Jesse just gives him a shut-up kind of look

"Jesse you know that will never happen.(starting to shout) Now after dinner you are going to upstairs and tell Becky all about Alexis and you will see that nothing bad will happen" Said Danny trying to help Jesse

Backing away from Danny "whoa" feeling intimidated by Danny for once "Ok I will tell her after dinner"

------------

**Well there you go. More to come soon. **


	3. Authors Note

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the reviews. Just wanted to say that its probably going to be a while until I update. With school stating tommarow, and softball staring up again (which is a huge part of my life) I don't really have time right now. I will try to get a chapter up as soon as I get everything under control. Thanks for understanding, you guys are awesome. **

**Thanks again,**

**Cassidy**


End file.
